Crecer
by Sugydp
Summary: 6to, dos chicas, etc, etc etc... los summarys no son lo mio...Sin Spoilers HBP


FILI NAVIDAD 2005 ATRASÁ PERSEFONE ANTARES PELÁ MARIKA DE A PESO!...

**Crecer (o el día después de tu hermana)**

El sol resplandecía en el cielo. Un rayo se colaba a través de la ventana. Harry Potter se encontraba recostado en su cama, absorto mirando como el haz de luz entraba en la habitación. En la noche, había releído las cartas que sus amigos le habían escrito durante el verano. Ambos le preguntaban como estaba, pero eso era algo que ni el sabia. Hace menos de dos meses que Sirius había muerto. Perder lo mas parecido a un padre le había dejado un profundo dolor. Durante las noches Harry no dejaba de pensar en el fatídico hecho, en que hubiese pasado si no le hubiese creído a Voldemort. Se sentía tan estúpido. Por otro lado, continuamente pensaba en que pasos andaba el señor de las tinieblas. Ahora se sentía más "tranquilo" por que el ministerio estaba tomando medidas.

Dumbledore le había escrito también. Le pedía a Harry que dejase de preocuparse de sobremanera por Voldemort. Que durante el año escolar tratase de vivir normalmente y adquiriera la mayor cantidad de habilidades. Hasta ahora, Harry no tenía un plan mejor. En la misma misiva, el director había autorizado que pasara las ultimas dos semanas de vacaciones en la madriguera.

Pero esa mañana era 1º de septiembre. Volvería a Hogwarts y trataría de vivir una vida normal. En eso estaba cuando entró la señora Weasley en la habitación

- Harry, querido, menos mal que estas despierto- le dijo suavemente al tempo en que se acercaba a Ron y lo remecía para despertarlo

Una vez que finalizaron el desayuno, Harry y un aun dormido Ron subieron por sus baúles. Fred y George ayudaban a Ginny con sus útiles escolares.

Por segundo año consecutivo se encontraban en el autobús noctámbulo camino a King Cross

-Mira Ernie, es Harry, Harry Potter- dijo Stan Shumpike, un chico lleno de granos que el ultimo año había tratado a Harry de loco en su propia cara.

Harry se limitó a sonreír y una vez sentado al lado de Ron, le dirigió una mirada a la comitiva que iba con ellos. La señora Weasley iba sentada con Ginny, tras Fred y George. Tonks y Ojoloco Moody iban frente a ellas. Bill iba solo tras Harry y Ron.

-Hermione dijo que nos buscaría en el anden 9 y ¾ una vez que se despidiera de sus padres.

Hermione había decidido pasar mas tiempo con sus padres en el verano. Solo se habían visto en el callejón Diagon al comprar los libros para el nuevo curso.

- ¡Harry¡Ron!- la escucharon decir cuando la vieron en la plataforma del expreso de Hogwarts.- Al fin. ¿cómo han estado?- los abrazó fuertemente.

- Bien- respondió Harry

- Ron, debemos presentarnos en el compartimiento de los prefectos inmediatamente, lo siento Harry.

- No se preocupen, Ginny y yo buscaremos un lugar.

Así que Harry se despidió de la comitiva que lo acompañaba, en especial de la Sra. Weasley, agradeciéndole por la hospitalidad con que lo había recibido

Harry y Ginny encontraron asientos vacíos. Dejaron sus cosas y Harry se sentó mirando por la ventana.

- Harry- Ginny lo miraba suplicante- ¿te molesta que me vaya con Dean?

- No, en lo absoluto

- Gracias Harry. Perdón por dejarte solo- dijo la pequeña Weasley mientras salía rápidamente.

- Esta bien. – murmuró el muchacho. Tenía el compartimiento para él solo

El tren había comenzado a moverse cuando la puerta se deslizó y vio a una joven morena, de pelo y ojos castaños y con rasgos muy finos.

- Hola. disculpa¿están ocupados estos asientos?

- No, adelante- al fin y al cabo, no estaba seguro si sus amigos volverían

- Gracias

Ella entró con otra chica, de pelo negro, ojos miel y tez clara. Ambas se sentaron frente a él

-Soy Anne Brown- dijo la primera.

- Un gusto. Harry Potter

Ambas lo miraron sorprendidas. Harry, ya acostumbrado a esas situaciones, se levantó un mechón de pelo dejando ver su famosa cicatriz

- Guau- comentó Anne

- Hola, yo me llamo Celeste Ashford- dijo la otra muchacha.

Después de un silencio un tanto incomodo, Anne se sentó mirando a Celeste y le dijo:

- Tu me dijiste que tienes 17, pero que entras a sexto¿cierto?

- Si, es una larga historia

- ¿Primera vez en Hogwarts?- preguntó Harry

- Si- contestó Anne

- ¿Ambas?

- Si- esta vez respondió Celeste mirándolo con cierta incredulidad

En este instante la puerta se volvió a abrir y Ron entraba rápidamente

- Lo siento Harry, pero recién ahora pude salir de allí. ¿quiénes son ustedes?- inquirió al ver a las 2 chicas que también estaban en el interior del compartimiento

- Anne Brown

- Celeste Ashford – respondió ella con una sonrisa que demostraba la hilaridad que le producía la expresión del pelirrojo

- eh... esta bien- dijo Ron, aun intrigado sentándose al lado de su amigo.

- Ronald. ¡Se suponía que me tienes que ayudar a encontrar a las dos chicas nuevas!- dijo Hermione con tono severo mientas entraba al compartimiento.

- Ya las encontre, Hermione- dijo el pelirrojo haciendo que la chica mirara a las dos muchachas sentadas frente a ella.

Ambas sonrieron y se presentaron a la joven de pelo enmarañado. Anne volvió a mirar a Celeste.

- Como te iba diciendo, mi familia es inglesa, pero yo nací en Estados Unidos. Mi padre decidió volver, así que nos mudamos en el verano. Por eso estoy aquí- contó Anne

- ¿Y ahora entras a sexto?- preguntó Hermione

- Si. Celeste también entra a sexto.

- ¿Ustedes se conocían?- fue la pregunta del pelirrojo

- No, nos conocimos antes de tomar el tren- respondió Celeste

- ¿Y tu, de donde vienes?- Inquirió Harry a Celeste

- Yo, pues, nací en Oxford, pero luego me fui a vivir a Rusia. Volví hace un año y medio, cuando deje la escuela. Pero ahora decidí terminar .

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

JEJE... TU YA TE SAIS LA HISTORA... O ALGUNA PARTE... DECIDI PEGARLE UN ARREGLIN CON LAS ARMAS DE LA EXPERIENCIA...

ESPERO TE GUSTE...LO DEJÉ HASTA AHÍ.. PA QUE LO VIERAS...DESPUÉS SE VIENE EL RESTO...

TE KIERO CAMBOYANA!...


End file.
